1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to converting binary codes into Gray codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Gray code is a kind of un-weighted binary code which may be unsuitable for computation. The Gray code is implemented such that two successive values are different by only one bit, so that data errors can be reduced when the Gray code is used as input/output (I/O) codes. Therefore, the Gray code has been widely used for an analog-to-digital converter and/or various I/O apparatuses. In addition, various circuits for converting a binary code into the Gray code have been proposed.